V.C. Andrews Wiki
Celibrating 1 Year on the Web! The wiki about Virginia C. Andrews and the number of books that she has written along with her ghost writer Andrew Neiderman, the man who kept us reading, long after her death. We are currently in need of people to help us edit, you can start editing now, . This Wiki has since December 2008 25px V.C. Andrews News 08/31/10 According to our source the Complete V.C. Andrews website, Daughter of Darkness is scheduled for release on October 26, 2010 in mass paperback form. Also there are rumors of a Flowers In The Attic film remake, more will be posted in the days to come. 05/19/10 We have word on a new book coming soon by V.C. Andrews, it's called Daughter of Darkness and it features the supernatural. No word on whether or not it is part of a series or a stand alone novel like My Sweet Audrina. More news on this new book will be posted as soon as more facts are gathered. Candice Fraser ---- 12/17/09 We will soon have two new full color book cover images of the first two books in the Heavenstone Series, Heavenstone Secrets and Secret Whispers. Both covers will be taken from the Simon & Schuster website. Heavenstone Secrets will be available to own on December 29, 2009 following the release of Secret Whispers on February 23rd, 2010. Candice Fraser 19:06, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ---- 07/13/09 According to our source The complete V.C. Andrews website, the word "The" in Heavenstone Secrets has been taken out by Simon & Schuster, now the book series will just be called Heavenstone Secrets. Please check back again for more updates. Candice Fraser 18:24, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ---- 05/22/09 The Peter Griffin screen cap has been removed due to taking up alot of space in the news section and so has the Flowers in the Attic DVD scans, from now on only current news posts will be put here. Accoriding to the Complete V.C. Andrews website, readers can now see what the cover looks like to the next V.C. Andrews novel, called Heavenstone Secrets, part of an all new 6 part book series. The new image can be found here. Candice Fraser 19:25, 22 May 2009 (UTC) 25px Featured Quote 25px Featured article , as a teenager.]]In the mid 1970's after Laura Sue's marriage to William Cutler's son Randolph, William raped Laura Sue which resulted in Dawn/ Eugenia, because William's wife Lillian Cutler felt threatened by Laura Sue as well as outraged by this affair, she arranged for the infant Dawn to be kidnapped by the Longchamp Family. Ormand Longchamp and his wife were working in Cutler's Cove at the time, when Lillian discovered Sally Jean had recently given birth to a stillborn daughter and already had a three year old son named James, so Lillian somehow convinced Ormand and Sally to take Laura Sue's unborn child once it was born. After Laura Sue gave birth to a girl, the baby was quickly taken away from Laura Sue without her getting to hold her baby girl (see Pg. 145 Twilight's Child); Lillian named her Eugenia Grace Cutler, after her dead sister Eugenia Booth. Less than a few days after Eugenia's birth, Lillian arranged for her house keeper and granddaughter's nurse to leave the room and come back looking scarce as soon as Oramand kidnapped baby Eugenia. The kidnapping was a success, and just before Sally and Ormand left Cutler's Cove, Lillian inadvertently gave Sally Laura Sue's pearl's a a keepsake for Eugenia. Sally and Ormand's escape was covered by Lillian, who threw the police off their trail. Was given the name Dawn Longchamp by Sally who said she named her after the Dawn sky right after she gave birth to her in the back of a pickup truck which would by the first of many lies (See Pg. 1, of More...). 25px Hey that's Happened Before! Here is a list of similarities from the different series of books that were written by V.C. Andrews, for more comparisons (click here). *'Faked Pregnancies:' Glady's Tate fakes a pregnancy, when her husband Octavius rapes and gets Gabrielle Landry pregnant with Paul. - The Landry Series. Georgia Booth fakes her pregnancy when her husband Jed Booth rapes and gets their niece Lillian pregnant with Charlotte. - The Cutler Series Olivia Foxworth fakes a pregnancy when Malcolm Foxworth rapes his stepmother Alicia Foxworth. - The Dollangagner Series Kirby Scott rapes Grace Houston and gets her pregnant with Linden, Jackie Lee is forced to fake a pregnancy and pass Linden off as her own. - The DeBeers Series *'Unbrotherly Love:' Philip Cutler lusts for his half sister Dawn Longchamp and has either tried or successfully raped her many times. - The Cutler Series. *'Wicked Grandmothers:' Grandmother Cutler hates all her grandchildren including their mother Laura Sue, she treats her granddaughter Dawn the worst out of everyone, - The Cutler Series. Olivia Foxworth, locks all four of her grandchildren up in the westwing of Foxworth Hall. Olivia looks at Chris, Cathy, Cory and Carrie Foxworth with disgust and states they are all sinners from hell and that she can't ever love them. - The Dollangagner Series 25px Help Us Out?? Please help us to improve this wiki, your knowledge of any V.C. Andrews books would greatly benefit her fan everywhere. To start simply type in a character, film, book or person related to the V.C. Andrews novels. Thank you for your participation! 25px Pages to view ( ) ; Characters * Lillian Booth * Dawn Longchamp * Rain Hudson * Ruby Landry * Audrina ; Series * The Hudson Series * The Landry Series * The De Beers Series * The Cutler Series * Delia Series ; People * V.C. Andrews * Andrew Neiderman 25px Featured image Willow DeBeers standing in front of Hope Eaton/ Bunny, Asher Eaton and Thatcher Eaton on the US cover of Willow. ---- 25px Important Dates: October 26, 2010 *Daughter of Darkness is scheduled for release on October 26, 2010. May 19, 2010 * A new book or possibly a new book series Daughter of Darkness will be released soon... February 23, 2010 * The Second book Secret Whispers in the Heavenstone series is scheduled for release. December 29, 2009 * The first book Heavenstone Secrets in the Heavenstone series will be released. 25px Latest Book Info ;October 26, 2010 / Daughter of Darkness comes out in mass paperback form''' :Daughter of Darkness will become available wherever books are sold. ;May 19, 2010 / The Heavenstone Secrets and Secret Whsipers :Are now both available in both paperback and hardback wherever books are sold. ;February 9, 2009 / Delia's Heart is out now! :Both Mass paperback and hardcover are available at any bookstore. ;January 12, 2009 / Delia's Heart & Delia's Crossing :Delia's Heart will soon be available in Mass Paperback and Hardcover, get them wherever books are sold! ;December 9, 2008 / Delia's Heart :Delia's Heart will be available December 30, 2008 Hardcover comes out December 30, 2008 ;December 9, 2008 / Delia's Crossing :Out now, while supplies last... Including in Hardcover ;December 9, 2008 / Delia's Gift :Delia's Gift will be available January 27, 2009 This Hardcover will be available February 3, 2009 *'Where to buy???' *Local Grocery Store *Any Book Store *Wal-Mart (They don't have it online, but just go to your local Wal-Mart anyway, they do sell V.C. Andrews Books.) *'Shop Online' *Target *Borders *Barnes & Noble *Amazon.com *Simon Says.com __NOEDITSECTION__ More Featured Images More More More More Featured Images Category:Browse Category:V.C. Andrews Category:Andrew Neiderman Category:Book Series Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Places Category:Featured Quotes Category:Featured Images